


A Study in Love

by MaidenM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted sexy roleplaying, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Glasses, M/M, Married Sex, Sexytimes turned Fluff, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: "You look like every nerd I ever had a crush on except better."It took a moment for Gabe to realise he said that out loud.





	A Study in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write porn. Now I have cavities.
> 
> Thank you so much to Kennwave for beta'ing <3

* * *

 

 

Gabriel woke up, not with a start but more of a graceless stumble as he heard the door shut from the hall. He stretched out on his spot on the couch, face buried in the gigantic pillow he had once made fun of Jack for getting. At this point he would give the damn thing its own security detail if anyone suggested they'd get rid of it.

 

"Hey babe," came Jack's gravelly voice from the hallway, along with general shuffling as the Strike Commander got out of his uniform. "Don't know about you but I could use an evening filled with nothing and no-one," he continued before Gabe could even lift his head to grunt hello.

 

He hugged the giant pillow, listening with half an ear as Jack vents about his day. He's had one of his few days off and he just woke up from a wonderful nap, he deserved to be a slightly worse-than-usual husband for a few minutes. After a short while filled with the white-noise of Jack's voice he sat up, still clutching the pillow. Tired eyes looked over the top of the _damned comfortable_ thing, landing on his pacing husband.

 

Jack was still rambling as Gabe looked him over from the bottom and up. There was a decent pause before the "up" part of his observation, but that was according to the norm. Still warm and soft in both body and mind Gabe took his time checking out his spouse, the delightfully hard yet curvy body, the chest that could indeed be called a treasure-chest, the strong and sharp angle of his jaw and most importantly his wonderfully blue eyes–

 

Gabe stilled, his eyes fixed on Jack's own.

 

"Gabe? Is something wrong?" Jack asked. It takes a few moments, but as if recovering from an out of body experience Gabe eventually realises he has been staring. He opened his mouth to speak, and after a few false starts he managed to croak out the only three words he can think.

 

"You're wearing glasses..?" he asked in a voice he'll swear is thick from sleep not... seeing eyewear. Eyewear on his husband. His pretty husband is wearing pretty glasses.

 

Jack blinks, eyes framed beautifully by thick, black rims.

 

"Did you listen to a word I said? I _just_ told you about how I can't wear my contacts anymore and now I need _these_ bottle bottoms!" Jack said with irritation as he gestured to the glasses. Gabriel felt his mind kick in, his husband is annoyed that his eyesight is getting worse, his husband needs comfort his husband looks like–

 

"You look like every nerd I ever had a crush on except better."

 

It took a moment for Gabe to realise he said that out loud.

 

Mortified, he buries his face in the pillow. He always knew he had a thing for people wearing glasses. Something made them look so _dignified_ and _elegant_ that somehow dug deep in him into a secret, hidden cache of desire that–

 

"Mister Reyes, pay attention please." Jack's voice was like being doused in warm water. It was almost his Commander voice, but not quite. It was softer, almost tired yet still as stern and authoritative and _oh_ did it hit right at Gabe's motherlode.

 

Carefully, almost shyly, Gabriel looked up from the safety of his soft reality-shield. Jack stood before him, like before, but with a face of tired disappointment that was only betrayed by a gleam in his eyes.

 

"Mister Reyes, I am starting to see why this is the third time you have been given detention this week alone. Are you as inattentive in all your classes?" Jack asked, voice hard and formal as he crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight so that he was just slightly cocking his hip.

 

"Oh Jack..." Gabriel breathed. He felt the need to pinch himself, but as far as dreams went he really wanted to see where this was going. Jack gave a sharp intake of breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking every inch the exasperated teacher.

 

"I've told you, _Reyes_ ," he growled as he took a few slow steps closer, "while we are at campus, you will refer to me as _Professor Morrison_ , how many times do I have to remind you?"

 

Gabriel _whined_.

 

"I'm sorry Professor Morrison, sir!" he squeaked, staring wide-eyed at Jack as if blinking was the biggest mistake he could ever make. He shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable as his pants grew tighter. This was not how he expected this evening to start, but in no way or form was he unhappy with the development.

 

"I– I just," he stuttered out, trying to settle on a character without disrupting the already established scene Jack had started. Hardass delinquent? Teacher's pet? Withdrawn nerd? The options were endless.

 

"I just... You said we couldn't spend time together while on campus and I thought this was the only way to see you and I just... wanted to see you. Sir."

 

Gabriel looked up, giving his best impression of a student with a puppy-crush. It was easy to imagine Jack as the stern history professor and himself as the head-over-heels student, and he may have imagined the two as such once or twice on late nights alone or in the shower or...

 

"Gabriel..." Ja– _Professor Morrison_ sighed, putting his hands on the back of the couch on either side of Gabriel as he leaned down never letting his gaze leave Gabriel's face.

 

"Whatever am I going to do with you? I think a bad boy like you needs a– no, nope I can't do it," Jack stood up, as harshly as he broke character. "Sorry, give me a moment. This character just makes me want to punch myself in the face..."

 

Gabriel sat frozen, as if remaining in place would somehow bring back the moment. "You... you did great, actually," he managed to get out once he found his vocal chords again.

 

"Yeah, sorry, not happening." Jack groaned as he took of the glasses and rubbed his face with a heavy sigh. "I guess teacher/student thing isn't for me? I mean, it's immoral!"

 

"I was a college student though, right? Legally an adult?" Gabriel tried.

 

"Doesn't matter, it's still a clear violation of the rules _and_ too much of a power imbalance! It's not doing it for me..."

 

Jack circled the couch, coming to sit down next to his husband with a sigh as he slipped the glasses back on.

 

"Sorry, I know you were having fun..." the blond started as Gabriel twisted and made himself more comfortable next to him. The elder laughed a breathy laugh before allowing his hand to trail up Jack's thigh.

 

"You did great. And you do look sexy in those glasses. You've always been the most attractive of my crushes - this just made that margin wider," Gabriel assured his husband as he leaned over and gave a quick kiss to his cheek. "And I love it when you want to role-play, we just need a little more time to find a character you want to play if we're going with this."

 

"Yeah, I guess. Thank you," Jack replied, returning the chaste kiss with another. They settled into a comfortable silence, Gabe slowly tracing mindless patterns into Jack's thigh and Jack leaning his head on Gabriel's shoulder.

 

"How about this?" Jack eventually asked. He sat up, dragging a hand through his hair and messing it up a bit before adjusting his glasses slightly. Not for the first time, Gabriel wished he could take drama classes for fun with Jack. Sure, theatre was Gabriel's hobby but Jack was a bloody natural. With just a few changes to his look and posture, the man in front of him seemed much calmer, almost timid and – dare he say it – innocent.

 

"I gotta say, Reyes," Jack started with a cheerful yet careful voice, "I never expected you to ask _me_ to be your study partner. I wasn't even sure you knew my name!" A 100 watt smile radiated from him as he settled nicely into the character, unaware of how fireworks and streamers went off in Gabriel's soul.

 

" _And_ I can't believe you invited me to your home to boot! You're the nicest guy, Reyes!" Could Jack make himself blush on command? Gabriel wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but it worked _oh so well_. After a few tries he managed to cough to clear his throat.

 

"Y-yes well... I thought it would be easier to focus if we were alone," he managed to get out with what he hoped was a husky voice. "Besides I've wanted to get some one-on-one time with you anyway..."

 

Jack's eyelashes fluttered behind the glasses. "Yeah?" he asked.

 

"Yeah. And come on, you don't believe for a second I wouldn't notice _you_ , did you?" Gabriel continued, leaning just a bit closer. "You're a danger to my grades, Morrison. You're so very distracting in class..." He reached up to stroke Jack's jawline lazily with a finger, not missing how Jack's lips parted slightly as he did.

 

"I've missed a lot of lectures, staring at you and those stupidly tight shirts you wear. The way you lean your head when you focus, leaving your neck exposed so beautifully..." Feather-light touches traveled down Jack's neck, coming to rest at his shoulders. The blond swallowed with an audible gulp before leaning into his touch.

 

"I knew you were watching..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah. Why else would I wear those stupid shirts?" Jack grinned at him, leaning closer as well.

 

"They are stupid..." Gabriel agreed, his other hand coming up to stroke Jack's abs, sneakily hooking a finger under the hem of his shirt as he did so.

 

"Stupid," Jack whispered before he surged forward to capture Gabriel's lips in an eager kiss, pushing him backwards onto the couch. "Teach me, Gabe. Teach me _you_ and I'll help you study."

 

Gabriel couldn't stop the snort at the comment as Jack climbed on top of him, nor could he help as he slowly broke character as the kiss turned less eager and more loving. A kiss between devoted husbands, not new lovers.

 

"Love you," he whispered against Jack's lips, making him sit up with a wonderful grin on his stupid bespectacled face.

 

"Oh Reyes, I'm not sure I'm ready for the L-word," Jack teased as he undid his belt with deft hands before moving to do the same to Gabriel. They both shimmied their clothing out of the way, giggling slightly while they traded kisses where they could.

 

"Reyes!" Jack yelped in an exaggerated voice as Gabriel gripped their cocks and started giving a few lazy pumps. He moved slowly, pressing his other hand to the small of his husband's back, keeping them flush together. Jack rutted against him, trying to take control over the rhythm and sucking marks into Gabriel's neck.

 

"Oh, oh god Reyes," Jack continued as Gabriel fought to keep his grin from splitting his face apart. "Gabriel, oh Gabriel I am learning so much–!"

 

Interrupting his little shit of a husband with a firm squeeze of his ass, Gabriel couldn't stop himself from laughing. His whole body shook with it, the kind of laughter that shakes you to your core and leaves you unable to stop. He still held himself and Jack in his hand, but for the moment he was still, taking in everything he could about this moment. This stupid moment with his stupid lover who couldn't stay in character for a stupid handjob.

 

Once his laughter had calmed into a low chuckle Jack sat straddling him, smiling like he had the day they were engaged. Jack's warm hand caressed his stomach, coming down low enough to graze his fingers across Gabe's before snagging one of them in a one-fingered grasp.

 

"Sorry, did I ruin it?" he laughed, having the decency to look apologetic about it.

 

"Kinda," Gabriel replied once he calmed down. "But I'm not even mad," he smiled, "you know why?"

 

Jack tilted his head slightly. "Why?" he asked.

 

"Because even if you ruined both my professor fantasy _and_ my nerd classmate fantasy..." he began, reaching up to stroke Jack's cheek, "you made my husband fantasy a reality."

 

It was almost humorous, the way he could _see_ how Jack tried to keep a stoic smile on his face even as he melted from Gabriel's affections.

 

Jack came down, giving Gabriel a kiss filled with apologies, gratitude and contentment before pressing his body down in a slow, languid movement to bring attention back to their ministrations. Games forgotten, they moved lazily against each other, bringing pleasure to the other with touches that held no words, yet said everything. Once brought to the end, they still couldn't help but to smile. Gabriel wished he could save the image of Jack's blushing face – glasses askew – before the blond coughed and broke whatever spell had come over them. He sat up, giving Gabriel's chest a friendly pat.

 

"Now, be a good boy. Do all your homework, and maybe I'll give you a personal pop-quiz in biology later" Jack deadpanned, making Gabe give another heartfelt laugh.

 

"You are so bad at this!" he chuckled.

 

"Well, maybe I'll lend you these later," Jack replied as he adjusted his glasses, "and you could teach me a thing or two."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I'm writing again!! I hope this is the first step to getting out of my slump and start writing properly once more!
> 
> I hang out on Twitter most of the time these days:  
> https://twitter.com/DaMaidenMonster


End file.
